Finding Me
by KittyKatLovesThat
Summary: Names Katniss Everdeen. 17 years old. I'm just your hormonal teenage girl. I have a cool boyfriend Finnick. Amazing friends. An Amazing Body. An enemy named Cashmere Shiner. What could be wrong in such a perfect life?


**A/N : Hello Everyone! During my last story I know I deleted it. I didn't know a thing about FanFiction but now I do! From reading other fanfics, I have a plot in mind, so stay tuned! ALSO THIS IS A CATONISS/KATO STORY! THERE MAY BE SOME FINNISS, BUT IT IS A CATONISS/KATO STORY!**

**-KittyKatLovesThat**

Chapter 1

I look at my phone to see that it's my best friend Glimmer calling me. I pick up my gold iPhone 5S and answer it.

"Yeah Glim?"

"Hey Kat! Oh anyway I was wondering if you were going to Finnick's party on Friday?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Kay Kat, bye!"

"Cya later!"

With that I hang up the phone and turn my attention back to my laptop. Ugh, so many friend requests on FaceBook. A lot of guys ask me out, but I only go on dates, and maybe at times I seduce them, but that's only when I need a little bit of happiness. Everyone says that I'm beautiful, but I say I'm pretty. Oh BTW, My name is Katniss Everdeen, age 17. I'm your average 17 year old hormonal girl.

I have long tan legs, wavy chocolate brown hair, firey gray eyes, flawless curves, and I don't have a bad chest on me either. I'm part of the popular group, called the careers. It includes Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Finnick, Johanna, and Annie. My ex, Peeta Mellark, used to be a part of that group until he cheated on me with the school slut, Cashmere Shiner. Honestly, I didn't exactly love him, but I had more of a...crush on him. I check the time and see that it is 10:15 PM already. I better get to bed, I have fucking school tomorrow.

_**Time Skip Until School Starts! Whooooooooooosh! **_

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!

I get up and shut off the fucking thing. My parents are rich, because my dad owns a recording company, and my mom is World Renowed Surgeon. I live with my sister, Prim, my dad, my mom, my sisters's dog, Lady, and her cat, Buttercup. It's Monday morning so I might use a little of my seducing/sexy side today. I go take a shower, then I put on a short top that shows all of my curves, and kinda shows my cleaveage. I also put on skin tight pants that show off my ass.

I go in my car and blast the radio. My favorite song comes on, Demons by Imagine Dragons! I start singing along to it.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

I see so many weird looks I'm getting from people passing by.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

By the time the song is over I'm at school. I grab my Chanell sunglasses than go in school. All the guys sit with their mouths open. All the girls that aren't my friends send glares at me. _Jealous Bitches_ I think. I go to Homeroom and I see all ym friends are already there except for Annie and Johanna. Johanna is almost always late, yet she got elected as student body president.

"Hey Kat!" greets Marvel

"Kitty!" greets Cato

"Kit-Kat!" squeals Glimmer.

Finnick greets me with a kiss.

Clove just sends a nod toward my way.

We've been best friends since kindergarten. If she doesn't threaten you with her knife the first time she sees you, than that means your not on her kill list. Clove has odd phsychic powers. She can tell if your a douche bag, or if your an "o-k" person in her words. She can be the most scariest person in the world, and at other times she can be the most comforting person in the world. She was the one that comforted me when Peeta cheated on me, and she was the one that threatened him to stay away with him.

Just then Mr. Abernathy walks in, about to pass out. Haymitch is like my second father, except at school. He even allowed me to keep him ober for more than one day during the week.

The rest of the day is a drag. Lunch is the funniest though. Cashmere starts yelling at this new girl for dumping puddig on her new top.

Clove and I share the same glances We walk up to her and say.

"Think you got a little something there Cashy." Clove says while smirking.

"Look, it's Catpiss and Clover." retorts Cashmere rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Hey we just wanted to help you out with that outfit problem." I say putting on y best serious face.

"Yup." Says Clove while grabbing a smoothie from a random person and dumping it on her.

"What the fuck!" shrieks Cashmere.

"Can't forget desert, now can we Clovey?" I ask while grabbing ice cream and smooshing it in her face.

"AGHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE?!" yells Cashmere clearly angry.

Me and Clove walk back to our friends laughing our asses off.

This was by far the best day ever, without the need of seducing Finnick.


End file.
